The Next Step
by The Mocking J
Summary: Layton and Emmy feel that they are ready for the next step in their relationship: Bed shopping.


**[[** _ **A request- and belated birthday present- for Zillabean. The idea was all hers.**_

 **Spoilers:** _ **AL spoilers for Emmy.**_

 **Set:** _ **After AL.**_ **]]**

* * *

 **The Next Step**

It took Hershel Layton over ten years to find another he wished to spend his life with.

It took Emmy Altava three years of travelling to accept he had forgiven her.

It took six months of blundering, blushing and hinting on their friends' behalf before they confessed.

It took a week after that for them to kiss.

It took no time at all to announce they were 'together'. Everyone from Rosa to Don Paolo was already aware.

Now, Hershel and Emmy were ready for the next step... But was it a step in the same direction?

"Of course, if you would like to start living together, I'd be all for it."

Emmy smiled at him fondly. For all of his intellect, he could still be a little slow on the uptake. He may be putting her suggestion in polite terms. But he didn't think he still had to be formal with her, did he?

She prompted, "I was considering more along the lines of... cohabiting." (What did the gentleman code say about intercourse outside of marriage?)

"Oh..." Hershel mumbled, lowering the brim of his hat over his eyes.

Emmy mentally slapped herself for being so tactless. Great, now things were going to get awkward between them. She began, "It can wait if you prefer—"

However, when he lifted his hat, he was grinning at her. "You should have asked sooner."

Emmy had stayed at the professor's home plenty of times in the past, but now they would need to make some more permanent accommodations. Flora, a young adult at this stage, was thrilled with the developments. While Hershel was reluctant to see his daughter leave the nest, she was determined to move into Emmy's old apartment and claim her independence.

This called for some shopping. At a local department store, Flora hurried off in search of pink curtains, a lava lamp and a fluffy rug. Emmy dragged Hershel straight to the bed section of the shop, diving on the first mattress she saw. Hershel recalled her scolding Luke for jumping on sofas.

"But these are _beds_ ," Emmy emphasised. "They're _made_ for bouncing." She leapt off the mattress, shaking her head. "Not firm enough."

"Wouldn't you rather something softer?" Hershel wondered.

"I like it hard, and springy."

His girlfriend continued along the aisle, picking out essentials as she went; flowery yellow pillows, matching blankets and a toy rabbit were thrown at Hershel. He stumbled under their weight until Emmy found her next target— a king size bed with lemon coloured drapes.

Emmy cannonballed onto it with a gleeful cry, "This is what I'm talking about. Firm, yet comfy. Try it, Hershel!"

Hershel dropped his items as she pulled him up with her. "Emmy, I don't believe this is allowed—"

She shut the drapes, shoved him down with her and they lay together.

"See? Isn't this nice?"

"Indeed… It really is." He rolled onto his side to share a smile with her. To think, this was what they had to look forward to every morning… He felt like the luckiest man alive. "Shall we get this one, then?"

Emmy stroked his cheek with a Cheshire smirk. "Don't you think we should test it out first?"

"Right here? _Right now?_ " Hershel hummed. "I suppose testing does fall within my profession..."

Ten minutes later, Flora's voice called from beyond the drapes. "Professor? Emmy? Where are you?"

Fixing his hat, Hershel poked his head out, followed by a tousled-haired Emmy.

Flora nearly let go of the shopping bags she was holding. She squeaked and spun on her heel, "A-ah! Sorry if I interrupted anything! I'll be waiting by the checkout."

Hershel stepped out of the bed, red-faced and fearing for Flora's innocence. (It was no wonder she was so keen to move out.) "L-let's buy it, quickly."

There was still the ever-dreaded question: _"How much is it?"_

Emmy checked the price of the bed and sighed. "Let's keep looking."

In the end, the two of them had to settle for a smaller bed. Smaller, but by no means uncomfortable.

All the more reason to cuddle up.


End file.
